<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entrapped by Depressedhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898532">Entrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe'>Depressedhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the eldest demon has you tied up and at his mercy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/ fem reader, Lucifer/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts">Tales_of_Fae</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black. The color that seemingly surrounded you in so many aspects. One that most would not find comfort in or think of when the word love was spoken. Yet it was the color that had ensnared you. Black the color of his wings, his coat, his hair, and depending on who asked even his heart. You knew better though. Behind every curt word and harsh sentence was a boundless ocean of care and love. So finding yourself in the situation you agreed upon, you had to remember that sentiment. Black now encompassing your sight, blocking off all light. A silk ribbon that had been tied up in a pretty bow, meant to keep the loose strands from hanging your face, was now placed over your eyes. Your other senses heightened as you picked up on the creaks of the bed with small movements. The smell of his cologne wafting around you, his scent so familiar at this point.</p>
<p>   "You will tell me if it gets to be too much." it wasn't a question. His demanding tone leaving no room for argument. Even if you couldn't see it you knew the expression he was giving you. Wanting nothing more to reach out and rub the furrow between his brows away, if only your hands were free to do so. His tie wrapped around your wrists, pinning your arms above your head. All you could do was simply nod in what you hoped was his direction. "Good girl." his smile could be heard in his voice. Your body spread across the bed, left exposed and on display for him. Unsure of when his next touch would come or where it would land against your skin. Leather gloves mercilessly tracing patterns along your thighs. Trailing up only to skip where you ached for him most, instead landing on your breasts. Cupping your mounds as his thumbs circled your nipples till they hardened into peaks. Your back arching off the bed as he leaned down to pull one into his mouth, nipping at the sensitive flesh before pulling off with a pop. His teeth leaving blooms of red as he worked his way to the other side, repeating his actions on your other breast.</p>
<p>   "My love quit squirming like that. Or do I need to tie down your legs as well?" his touch leaving you entirely. A whine ripping from your throat at the loss of him. "Lucifer, please. I just..." your plea cut off at the feeling of his now bare hand running up and down your calf. Pulling at the binding holding your arms to the headboard, desperately wishing to be able to touch him in return, to pull him to you. His dark chuckle ringing through your ears, the sound causing your core to clench. It was unfair what reactions his baritone could do all on its own. "What is it darling? Be good and say what it is you want." A string of curses falling from your lips. He loved to watch you struggle, the flush of your cheeks burning hotter at the fact he had you completely at his mercy, unable to escape. Taking a deep breath you tried again "I want you. Please Lucifer. Don't tease me anymore. Please please just touch me." a jolt racing through your body as his hand slipped straight between your legs. Deft fingers covering themselves in the slick they found there. "Always so wet for me. So eager to beg as well." Your head nodding furiously as he pinched at your clit. Rolling it between his fingers as you cried out. A mix of pain and pleasure leaving you panting.</p>
<p>    His cruel touches fueling you further, whimpering and thrashing as your climax continued to build. Releasing your bud his fingers swept down to dip inside of you. Two of them pushing against your velvet walls, scissoring back and forth. Stretching you open with their ministrations. Pushing them past the knuckle, hooking them up to hit your sweet spot. You could hear him growl at the way you squeezed around his fingers. His head dropping, latching his mouth around your clit. His tongue lapping over it with smooth swipes. A chocked sob of his name made its way from your throat as you released, covering his chin and hand. Everything feels so much more intense with the loss of your sight. Lucifer still having yet to stop as the last waves of pleasure rolled over you. It wasn't till you were begging him that he finally pulled away. "Don't start begging for such things just yet, my love. I'm nowhere finished with you." his statement punctuated by the sound of his belt buckle unclasping.</p>
<p>    Your chest now heaving as you listened to the shuffling of his clothes with bated breath. Anticipation breaking at the feeling of his cock moving along your folds. Coating himself in your essence while he circled the tip against your already overstimulated bud. Lucifers toned body slotting with your own as he moved to hover over you slightly. "I hope you are ready. I intend to mark you as mine inside and outside tonight." he whispered in your ear. His cock drove into you with a swift thrust. Filling you and stretching you further. Your cry only spurring him to snap his hips once again, setting a fast and rough pace. Your legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper. Gripping your hips harshly as he pulled you to meet each stroke. While he couldn't seeing it, it was obvious your eyes had already rolled back as your head swept from side to side. Your hair splayed against the pillows as you grabbed at the cloth still holding your ars in place. Anything to keep yourself grounded as he rammed into you repeatedly. Another climax hitting you as stars burst before your eyes behind the blindfold. Tears darkening the fabric as they spilled. Your moans coming out louder as they mixed with the groans of your lover.</p>
<p>   Sobs freely flowing from you as Lucifer angled you, the head of his cock brushing your sweet spot with perfect precision. "I know my pretty little cunt has one more in there. Don't hold back, cum for me again love." as if the way he was taking wasn't enough on its own. Your body reacting to his words like a command, another orgasm leaving your body trembling. His name like a prayer as you called out to him over and over. Your own name muffled against your shoulder as he spilled ropes of white inside of you. Stuffing you to the brim as his hips rutted against you. Halting himself as he stayed buried within your warmth, you could feel his hands undoing the knot at your wrists. Your arms falling to wrap around his neck. urging him to stay close. You grimaced slightly at light hitting your eyes when the ribbon was lifted away. But it was more than worth it when you were gifted the sight of Lucifer smiling softly down at you. Peppering a few chaste kisses your forehead before he disentangled himself from you. "Are you alright my love?" he asked while brushing the hair from your face. The corner of his eyes crinkling as you giggled. "I'm fine. My legs are a bit sore but otherwise, I couldn't be happier." you beamed at him. Securing his arms under you, he brought you into his embrace. Lifting you from the bed and carrying you over to the bathroom. "Then I suppose I should help with that. A hot bath with a massage I think."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love you waifu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>